


Fics for me and they boys

by cjs_arts



Category: OC’s - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjs_arts/pseuds/cjs_arts
Summary: Collection of one shots/ drabbles of me and my boys oc’s.
Kudos: 1





	Fics for me and they boys

**Author's Note:**

> Jenny and Apollo tooth rotting fluff, enjoy :)

It was another long day, more buyers, more paperwork, more to do, it was all good for the business but not for the young man's heart. Even through work kept Apollo's mind busy he still couldn’t help but think about his beloved wife, Jenny. She'd call him every lunch break saying something silly or crying about some inconvenience, of course Apollo knew just how to make her feel better. 

He couldn’t help but smile, just this afternoon she called saying how the pickles vanished when really they were just high up. Apollo focused his attention back on the highway, if he wanted to see Jenny he’d have to make it to her alive first. 

Apollo pulled into his driveway the only light guiding him was the Porch light that Jenny luckily always remembers to turn on. The sound of crickets filled the air as he walked to the entrance of his home, he shut the door as quietly as he came in and yelled in a sing song like voice “honey I’m home!” A classic. 

A high pitched yell was heard from upstairs then footsteps shortly right after, she appeared at the top of the stairs with a huge grin “baby! I didn’t realize the time, how was work?” she ran down as quick as she could and hugged him even tighter she snuggled her face into his chest, and he put his cheek to her head holding her gently “it was so tiring, I missed you!”

Once they pulled away it was instant kisses, he pressed a kiss all over her face till she was full of giggles “oh! I forgot dinner. I got so distracted by a show, how about we make sandwiches?” She said worryingly, still holding on to his waist. Apollo yawned “hm too seepy. Why don’t we eat leftovers? Last night's dinner was good, plus you don’t wanna over work yourself with the baby coming” 

Jenny's face turned red and she giggled “go get changed I’ll heat it up” she pushed him towards the stairs and shewed him away, he chuckled and gave in. Once he was out of sight, Jenny did a lil spin, Apollo never failed to make her feel giddy. 

She popped leftovers in the microwave and prepared some drinks. “put your head on my shoulder” she sang, slightly tilting her head left to right, “hold me in your arms, Baybe” Apollo finished for her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, almost starling her. Jenny let out a comforting laugh, “wanna watch a movie?” She looked up at him. Apollo placed a kiss on her forehead and moved her hair out of her face “whatcha got in mind baby?”

“Nothing scary”

“Of course”

“Nothing sad” 

“Definitely not”

“How bout a romance?” Her voice softened, “I like that idea” he went for another kiss but was rudely interrupted by the microwave. “Foods ready,” she cheers “I’m starved”

Apollo rolls his eyes “cock blocker” 

Jenny gasps “Apollo! He warms all our food for us, be nice” she hands him his plate and lightly squeezed his cheek. They sit comfortably close on the couch, Jenny puts on the first romcom available. As they tiredly watched, they both hoped it would be like this forever and soon it’d be even better with their soon to be son.


End file.
